Just for Tonight
by HPcMLgurl
Summary: Harry as alot on his mind, and theres only one way to make it all go away. ( short but complete fluff)


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry don't own Hermione don't own Ginny don't own Ron and don't own Luna. Too bad.. I could have so much fun with it.okay now read!  
  
"Hermione, Ron!" Harry ran up to the platform between nine and ten. It was September first, the beginning of a new and eventful term at Hogwarts. He hadn't seen his friends the entire summer, so he felt full of joy at the sight of there faces again. His summer had been horrible. Sirius's death had made a huge impact on his life. He was the only father image Harry had really had.  
"Hey Harry!" said Ron excitedly. Harry was amazed, if it was possible, Ron had grown even more, becoming at least three inches taller then Harry. "Hi Harry!" said Hermione her face glowing. Then Harry realized something about her, over the summer she'd gotten a soft brown tan, and her hair was straight and shiny, and fell neatly over her shoulders. " Lets get a compartment then shall we?" Ron said, trying to break the award silence.  
The train ride was long and enjoyable Harry had almost forgotten how good it felt to laugh, talk, and just relax with his two best friends. After what seemed to be only one or two hours, the train pulled to a halt, and the compartments emptied into the carriages.  
After the sorting and the feast, everyone slowly went up to bed. Harry tossed and turned, for hours on end. Finally fed up with his restlessness he when down the spiral staircase, and to his surprise wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Ginny Weasley sat there pale and red eyed.  
  
"Oh hi Harry." Ginny said sniffing. "What's the matter?' he said trying to sound caring, even though his thoughts were back in his bed, wishing he'd never left it. 'It's nothing just a stupid fight I had with someone." "You want to talk?" he said meaningfully. Ginny sighed, "Alright then, it will do me some good I guess." She went into a long story about how she and Luna had gotten into a huge raging fight, over something incredibly stupid, and it was keeping her up. Harry smiled. They talked and talked for hours, he never new how easy it was to talk to her, he'd always felt like she was a little sister to him, but he never knew why. When it was about five, they both decide they could do with some sleep for a few hours, they still had until seven. ' Thanks Harry." Ginny said smiling. "Anytime." Harry climbed contently into his bed, feeling considerably happier than he had been before he'd talked to Ginny. The next day was horrible. Every class that day was with Slytherin, and they had potions, divination, and Care of magical creatures. Besides being loaded with homework, Harry had other things on his mind, Hermione, Ginny, and school made the weight even heavier.  
That night, after finishing his homework, Harry went straight to bed, there would be no trouble sleeping tonight, or so he thought. He was running down an empty corridor, someone was calling his name, then, screaming his name, screaming his name for help, the sound piercing his ears, then suddenly he woke up. He shot out of bed his scar burning; it felt like someone driving a nail through his head. And as suddenly as he woke up, the pain stopped. His scar had hurt again, it hadn't hurt the whole summer.and now, it was hurting. This was a horrible sign. He knew what it meant. Voldemort had found some way to return, and he was yet once more, in mortal peril. He knew, that he wouldn't sleep, so he crept downstairs, shocked yet again to see someone sitting in a chair by the dying embers the fire. But this time it wasn't Ginny though he wished it were, she could talk to him, and return last nights favor. But no, no, despite his hopes it wasn't Ginny, it was Hermione. She sat there, her Arithmancy book propped open on the table. 'Hi Harry!" she whispered. 'Why are you up so late?" 'I wasn't tired." She said smiling. " What about you?" " I couldn't sleep." He said lying quickly; he didn't want to worry her with his bad dream. It would be stupid to make everyone worried about something that might not even be relevant. He sat down, and hid his face behind his One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi grade six. He looked up at Hermione. The reflections of the fire made her soft brown skin shimmer. "What?' she said gently shaking her head gently so her bangs fell into her eyes. "Nothing" said Harry But this was once again, a downright lie. He was looking at her, staring into her eyes as if to see into her soul, to see if she was feeling the same way about him, feeling that distant yearning for love that he felt for her. But he came up with nothing. All he could see were a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes, and he felt like they were penetrating him. Seeing right through him, as if he had I love Hermione written on his forehead. They were alone; in the common room this could be his only chance to tell her. But he felt as if this was the worst time to say anything. He was worried about his scar, and the danger that may very well lay ahead.Voldemort could be back, right now. "Harry?" 'Yea?" he said rather quickly. "Are you alright? You haven't been yourself lately." He couldn't lie to her again, he just couldn't, and she was so sweet, so perfectly innocent, and so beautiful. Tell her now, he thought. Tell her now and get on with it. "Hermione, I-I-I".. but get couldn't get the words out. "You what Harry?" "I think.I think I love you." He turned red got up quickly closed his book and began to walk back upstairs. "Wait! Harry. I- I haven't exactly been truthful to you either she said playing with her hair.I know it always seemed like I liked Ron, but I think I was just doing that because I wanted to cover up my feelings for you, especially when I saw how much you liked Cho.I just wanted you to be happy.even if it wasn't with me." She said this all in one breath, very rapidly almost like she didn't want him to hear. 'Really?" said walking closer to her. She blushed, looking at her feet. "Yeah.' "I never told you."Harry said quietly "Because I thought you didn't feel the same way." They said together They laughed, and drew closer and closer. Until they were just a few inches apart...and then.there lips brushed. They kissed.there first kiss, it was better then Harry had every imagined. He felt like he was flying. Soaring high above everything, he had the girl of his dreams. And as he held her in his arms, all his troubles, Voldemort, homework, and telling Ron about them, seemed to disappear. Everything was perfect. Just for tonight. 


End file.
